


Everybody wants Leo - Week 2 Donatello

by Sherenelle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/pseuds/Sherenelle
Summary: Upload for the 2nd week of the "Everybody-wants-Leo"-event.Another idea for a short-story I had in mind for about 5 years now.(If you find any tippos/mistakes, let me know! I'll change it asap! (Haven't had the time to beta it!))Hope you like it. :)
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Promise - Page 2




	3. Promise - Page 3




	4. Promise - Page 4




	5. Promise - Page 5




End file.
